Causa y Efecto
by Lady Yuna Hime
Summary: Que pasaría si una joven de futuro incierto, encontrara su destino en la persona menos conveniente. Un instituto que ayudara a encontrar su "habilidad". DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados son única y exclusivamente de su creador respectivo.


**Fic crossover entre Yuna (ffx) y Byakuya de Bleach**

**DISCLAIMER_:_** Los personajes de Bleach que menciono no me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de su creador Tite Kubo.

Es mi primer fic de Bleach que publico en este site, ya que otro que publique antes me "exigieron" borrarlo, tengo otro que debo hacerle un par de ajustes y próximamente lo resubire, así que POR FAVOR, a la hora de criticas sean AMABLES, acepto criticas constructivas y no DESTRUCTIVAS

A la persona a la que va dedicada es a mi compañera de Fics Natsuki Ai, gracias por seguirme siempre y ya sabes si necesitas algo allí estaré.

Elegí a Byakuya porque es mi personaje favorito de esta hermosa serie, y decidí NO emparejarlo con ningún personaje de la serie, porque todos los fics que se publican en los diversos sites son Yaoi, o con otros personajes de la misma, así que decidí hacer un crossover con el personaje femenino que mas me gusta, desde su nombre y personalidad: Yuna de Final Fantasy x. Creí que seria la clase de pareja idónea por la dulzura que posee, la cual podría producir algún cambio en la actitud fría de este atractivo personaje.

Bueno basta de presentaciones aburridas y comenzamos con la historia

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo de personajes—

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

**Flash Back**

:::/::: Cambio de escenario y/o personaje

"**Causa y Efecto"**

**WARNING**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc] [Probables parejas extras]

**CAPITULO 1: EL INSTITUTO**

_"Estoy perdida en una profunda hibernación_

_No creo poder encontrar mi salida sola_

_¿Puedes despertarme?"_

-Es aquí, el lugar— alzo la vista, atónita miro el edificio antiguo frente de si, le recordaba a las pinturas del Neoclásico que admiraba tanto en los libros de historia de arte, por la combinación de colores tierra de sus paredes que hacían juego con el paisaje otoñal que la rodeaba –me pregunto ¿Qué debo hacer?— medito insegura, recordó la conversación que la empujo a este lugar, con ambas manos apretó a su pecho sus cuadernos, cerro sus ojos.

**Flash Back**

-Hija mía veo que aun no tienes un rumbo definido para tu vida- rasco su barba, mientras estaba sentado en su sofá junto a la chimenea, tomando un pequeño descanso, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, la miraba con ternura.

-Papá, no es cierto- busco disimular la mentira, contesto –se que debo hacer, trabajare de camarera- tartamudeo un poco al final, cruzo sus manos en su espalda, ocultándolas.

-¿y eso es lo que quieres?- sonrío, una mujer de largo ondulado cabello azabache –nunca has sido buena en ninguna disciplina deportiva, mi pequeña, siempre eres- tomo una pausa -algo torpe, te conozco, solo es otra excusa para huir de la realidad, debes hallar lo que deseas en esta vida- puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven buscando confortarla

_Una vez más, con ese tema_, _encontrar que quiero en esta vida, para que estoy en este mundo, ojala me hubiese sido fácil como a ustedes, pero no, nunca me encontré con alguien de casualidad para verlo a los ojos y saber que era para mí, de forma inexplicable, logrando descubrir lo que quiero. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Invocaran a un mago? Ya no saben que hacer con su inútil hija, que desgracia para la pareja perfecta._

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos para ti, por tu BIEN- remarco, le extendió un folleto para que lo tomase –este sitio es el indicado, por favor- su madre con gran afecto, beso su frente, como reflejo con su mano izquierda agarro ese papel

-Todos los que se reciben de allí, se convierten en grandes profesionales en distintas ramas de trabajo, muchos jóvenes consiguieron grandes logros gracias a ese instituto- se levanto de su asiento –Hija te amamos, queremos que seas feliz- al oír esa frase no pudo negarse

-Por ustedes- miro el folleto entre sus manos –lo haré, no estoy segura, pero daré lo mejor de mi, lo prometo- levanto sus ojos y con ternura abrazo a ambos respondiendo a su preocupación, no sabia que le esperaba pero como pudiese lo afrontaría.

**Fin de FlashBack**

:::/:::

-Será mejor que entre- se aliso la camisa blanca, y se quito el polvo que el viento otoñal arrastro a su falda gris, busco el valor que no tenía, comenzó a caminar tibiamente hacia el edificio, mientras las miradas de los jóvenes se posaban en ella, se sintió incomoda como siempre, hasta que de pronto una mano golpeo la pared próxima a ella, cuando trataba de entrar al edificio.

-Hola preciosa ¿eres nueva?- susurro cerca del oído de ella -¿acaso te comió la lengua los ratones?- continuo en un tono sensual, buscando atraer la atención de la joven

-S-si- levanto la vista, vio un alto muchacho de cabello parado que combinaba con sus ojos de color celeste, con un aspecto de peligro andante, se sintió muy intimidada por la postura que tenia contra ella, con una de sus manos arrinconándola contra la pared y la otra en su bolsillo, también usaba el uniforme del instituto

-Oh pero mírate- la relojeo de arriba abajo, se quedo viéndola fija a sus ojos –Nunca creí tener tanta suerte el día de hoy- lentamente con su dedo índice acaricio la mejilla de ella provocando mayor miedo en la niña –que ojos mas bellos tienes- con su otra mano intento tocar debajo de su falda, pero se negó con su mano naturalmente a pesar de estar asustada –que bien ¿eres difícil? Como a mi me gustan- bruscamente intento besarla, pero recibió un piedrazo en su cabeza que lo tumbo al piso.

-q-que- abrió sus ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla, buscando una explicación a lo que había sucedido, vio a un joven de cabello anaranjado junto a otro de piel morena de grandes dimensiones aproximarse hacia ella.

-¡Grimmjow!- exclamo lleno de ira en sus ojos café -¿Cuántas veces te diré que no molestes a los nuevos?- se puso entre ella, y el sujeto que estaba en el suelo, que a pesar de su estado, se limpio la herida que le provoco el golpe, como si nada, mostrando una sonrisa como si disfrutara lo que pasaba.

-Ichigo, sabia que aparecerías, siempre te gusta jugar al héroe, pero esta vez no pasara, ella es mía- intento recuperarse pero el otro joven moreno, lo empujo para que no se parase y se quedara sentado en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?- giro su vista hacia la pálida joven, dándole su espalda, como si fuera el refugio que necesitaba luego de ese mal rato vivido, protegiéndola de aquel tipo -¿no llego a hacerte nada? ¿Verdad?- salio un tono preocupado en su voz, provocando la reacción de la chica, sacándola de su transe por toda esa escena.

-gracias, pero no, no me hizo nada, llegaste a tiempo- tomo una pausa, al tragar saliva, queriendo bajar sus nervios –no era necesario aun así- aflojo la mano que llevaba sus cuadernos, dando signos de debilidad por lo pasado

-¡no digas tonterías! ¡Mírate! Eres una bola de nervios ¿Cómo no esperabas que interviniese? No sabes de lo que es capaz ese sujeto- la reto automáticamente, detestaba que se menospreciara de esa forma, mas por la mirada de gato mojado que tenia, ocultaba la verdad y lo sabia, entonces se preparo para pelear, estuvo a punto de quitarse su camisa.

-l-lo lamento, tu me ayudas y yo…- dijo apenada, casi al borde del llanto, el joven moreno se acerco a ella, coloco su mano en el hombro pequeño de la chica, brindándole el apoyo que jamás tuvo

-esta bien, te entendemos, pero déjanos ayudarte- dijo cortante –disculpa a Ichigo, sus intenciones son buenas, pero su metodología a la hora de hablar es mala- permitió ver sus ojos por un instante, brillantes y profundos, demostraban fuerza pero también una gran calidez.

-¡oye!- dijo molesto -no es verdad, no soy así- replico Ichigo, pero fue ignorado

-gracias- solo pudo responder, a pesar del poco tacto del pelinaranja para con ella, de algo estaba segura, si debía confiar su vida a alguien, ese chico sin duda era la persona indicada, irradiaba un aura que pocas personas tienen y nunca había estado con alguien así, estaba feliz a pesar de la circunstancia en que se conocieron.

-¡JOVENES BASTA DE CONFLICTOS!- se oyó una voz de gran autoridad, proveniente de la ventana mas alta del edificio, había presenciado todo desde el inicio.

-es el viejo director Yamamoto- dijo entre dientes, ocultando sus maldiciones, desvío su mirada café, aparentando inocencia

-¡tsk! maldito viejo aguafiestas- coloco ambas manos en forma de jarra en sus bolsillos, sus ojos celestes irradiaban un demonio que era incontenible

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sabes que pendes de un hilo- dijo severo, mientras rascaba su larga barba, se sostenía sobre un bastón de roble grabado elegante que combinaba con su traje de oficina negro

-joder, déjame respirar viejo- bufo molesto, comenzó a caminar, huyendo de su probable expulsión del Instituto, esto hizo que se le escapara una risita a Ichigo, cuando casi ya había cruzado todo el patio.

-Tu también Kurosaki Ichigo, que hayas ayudado a la jovencita no te limpia de nada- arqueo una ceja en tono amenazante, se alejo de la ventana, ingresando nuevamente a su labor de director del lugar

-¡fiu! Al menos se fue- dijo con alivio, se incorporo y se acerco a ella –disculpa, es tal cual como dijo Chad, perdona si dije algo hiriente, me presento, soy, bueno, ya oíste mi nombre supongo- rasco su nuca, ocultando la molestia de su fama de pandillero, señalo a su amigo y este respondió

-Yasutora Sado- cortante continuo –un gusto-

-el gusto es mío Sado-kun, Ichigo, lindo nombre, yo soy Yuna, Mokashiya Yuna- hizo una reverencia -pero, ¿por que te dice Chad?- miro al alto moreno, impresionada de su contextura física

-porque me resulta más fácil recordarlo- sonrío el pelinaranja, la joven dejo escapar una risita suave

-ah, ya veo- razono comprensiva, de repente escucho unos gritos de una chica en la lejanía –parece que te buscan- miro en dirección al mismo, se arreglo un mechón tras su oreja, estaba por estrechar su otra mano en señal de amistad a Ichigo.

-¡ITSUGOOOOOOOOO!- una joven de grandes atributos cayo encima del pelinaranja, solo se alcanzo a ver una larga cabellera verde al viento por la rapidez de su accionar, evitando el contacto de sus manos.

-Nel, por el amor de dios ¡detente!- suplicaba sollozando, apenas podía respirar bien el pobre joven, mientras la bella chica lo apretaba salvajemente

-este…siempre, ¿son así?- los señalo, preguntándole a Chad, sorprendida por la abrupta llegada de la joven –se ven bien- sonrío, Chad le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de comunión

-Itsugo, te estaba buscando, Nel quería encontrarte para estar contigo- dijo entusiasta abrazándolo mas, su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta su cintura, el uniforme permitía relucir su escultural cuerpo. Pero miro con recelo a Yuna –¿tu que quieres de Itsugo?- lo trataba de tapar con sus brazos al envolverse en el.

-yo n-nada- algo presionada, oculto su vista en su flequillo castaño –solo me ayudo y le estaba agradeciendo- nuevamente puso un mechón tras su oreja, en señal de inquietud.

-es verdad Nel, déjala tranquila, la acabo de conocer- sonrió buscando la aprobación de la voluptuosa joven –estaba presentándome y le estaba por ofrecer venir a almorzar con nosotros en el descanso- Chad asintió para ayudarlo, la chica aflojo sus brazos.

-Nel entiende, Itsugo es muy bueno- sonrío pícaramente, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a la rastra –¡nos vemos chica nueva!- saludo con su otra mano

-te esperaremos en la azotea, así conocerás a los demás- le caía sudor por no poder huir de dicha circunstancia

-adiós- saludo con cortesía Chad, a lo que Yuna respondió agitando su mano derecha

-allí estaré- afirmo, alegre, había hecho nuevos amigos muy confiables, en tan poco tiempo, todo parecía un gran sueño

:::/:::

_Este sitio es enorme, siento que estaré perdida eternamente en el, ¿Cómo hago para salir?, tendría que haberle preguntado a Ichigo o Chad, donde están los baños y las aulas, parece una escuela del extranjero, todas las habitaciones son iguales, salvo por esa cerca del patio central, iré a ver si hay alguien._

:::/:::

-parece que no- lamento asomándose por la puerta, cuando termino su recorrido por el largo pasillo que la condujo a ese lugar, solo logro ver un gran dojo de kendo, donde estaban las vestimentas características de este deporte, y las espadas de bambú de practica, pero quedo totalmente anonadada, al ver como decoración en las paredes del sitio verdaderas katanas, jamás había visto una personalmente, y siempre anhelo poder tocar una, amaba la belleza de su peculiar diseño. Tiro sus cuadernos en el suelo como si estuviese en trance. Particularmente una que estaba en la parte central del dojo, capturo la atención de ella, su funda era púrpura, y tenía como decoración unos hermosos pétalos de Sakura. Camino delicadamente hacia ella, extendiendo su mano lentamente, con sus dedos rozó el mango, y la guardia rectangular, que por su forma, concluyo que era perteneciente a algún líder de una reconocida familia noble, había leído sobre ello en algún libro de historia, ya que era buena en las materias de estudio por su memoria. –Eres hermosa- susurro –yo seria incapaz de portar tan bella arma, me pregunto ¿Quién será tu maestro?- la acariciaba como si despertara lujuria en ella, no se percato que alguien mas había entrado en el dojo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- una voz masculina, de gélida expresión preguntó con soberbia como si hubiese cometido un acto criminal

-lo siento- volteo sorprendida, quedo estática al ver quien le hablaba, coloco su mano derecha cubriéndose su boca, y la otra en su pecho, era la primera vez que veía un hombre con semejantes rasgos, era alto, de blanca piel casi como un ángel armonizaba con la elegante forma de su cara y su grises profundos ojos que no transmitían duda alguna, sino total confianza en si mismo, tenia largo cabello negro como la noche, lo llevaba suelto, y su voz algo ronca pero serena, llena de masculinidad, encajaban a la perfección con el conjunto de kendo que llevaba puesto.

-vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió, con algo de molestia, casi imperceptible por la inexpresión de su cara, se cruzo de brazos junto a la entrada, la miro por un instante a los ojos provocando que la joven se incomodara, al darse cuenta de cómo la molestaba, bajo su vista a la katana que la chica había tocado por un momento. –No has tocado nada ¿verdad?- trato de que la joven respondiera de una buena vez

-yo solo…- no se animaba a decir la verdad, el hombre dirigió sus pasos hacia allí, se detuvo frente de ella, al sentir tal intimidación no pudo ocultar mas –si, toque esa espada- indico con su postura corporal –¡pero no hice nada malo! ¡Solo admiraba su belleza!- trago saliva tensa -Y anhelaba saber quien era su maestro…- casi susurrando termino de decirle las cosas –…solo me atrajo, y quise tocarla- un silencio frío rodeo el ambiente

-¿esta katana?- poso su mano sobre la espada, la joven se sonrojo apenas al tener tan cerca el rostro de semejante sujeto, buscando mayor intimidación de la que había para que sintiera su poderío, ella quiso volver a tocarla como excusa para poder sentir la piel de porcelana de su mano que duplicaba la suya en talla, pero fue inútil.

-si, esa- trago mas saliva, tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, que naturalmente respondió a la cercanía de ambos, se llevo la mayor sorpresa al ver que tomo entre sus manos a la bella espada que admiro tanto, lo siguió casi colocándose de punta de pies como bailarina, pero al punto que casi tambalea por la somnolencia en la que estaba.

-creo que ya obtuviste lo que deseabas- musito, clavando sus grises ojos congelantes en ella

-acaso…- recupero su compostura -¿tu?- concluyo

- ni siquiera te sacaste el calzado al entrar aquí, que impertinente- miro con cierto desprecio sus pies y a los cuadernos que estaban desparramados en el piso de madera, indicándole su falla

-estaba perdida- trato de excusarse –pero tienes razón, lo lamento, no vendré mas a perturbarte de esta forma- se inclino en señal de respeto –una cosa, antes de irme, esa katana, en verdad combina con su maestro como pensaba- sonrío dulcemente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, tomo sus cuadernos que había olvidado en el suelo

-si buscas las aulas, sigue derecho hacia las escaleras, allí se ubican, los novatos como tu siempre se pierden- indico serio, volvió a colocar en el lugar de origen a su espada, la joven volteo e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, y cruzo la puerta

:::/:::

_¿Combina conmigo? Es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero que mujer más rara, nunca vi a alguien admirar una espada de esta forma y sobre todo: le atrajo Senbonzakura. Además, sus ojos, por que me llamo la atención de esa forma, o quizá solo son ideas mías por encontrarla de golpe, no se porque me preocupo por tonterías. Seguro es la última vez que la veré. _

:::/:::

_¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy cerca! ¡Tal como me dijo! Me hubiese gustado preguntar su nombre, para poder entablar una amistad y disculparme adecuadamente sin apuros como recién, pero aun puedo sentir mi corazón agitado, ¿Por qué me siento así de triste?, es un extraño, pero su expresión vacía, me llama mucho la atención, me pregunto porque luce tan lúgubre, si es tan atractivo ¡pero que cosas digo! ¿Como me voy a fijar en alguien que recién conozco? mas allá que quise alguna vez a alguien que no me correspondió._

:::/:::

-Finalmente llegue- entro con timidez al aula, pero sintió mas confianza al ver a Ichigo estaba junto a la ventana, sentado, saludándola mientras le guardaba el asiento frente de el –este día me la pase agradeciéndote- sonrió

-es verdad- se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla –pero ya tendré tiempo de agradecerte a ti ¿o no?- incitando futuro apoyo de su parte

-seria un honor- hizo reverencia como si fuera una dama victoriana, guiñando su ojo derecho, tomo su asiento

-pronto será el descanso- se acerco a ella mirando el reloj de la pared del aula –y te presentare a los demás, al principio vas a creer que son raros pero son muy buenos amigos de fiar- se rasco la cabeza dubitativo

-lo dudo, yo si soy rara- sonrió – o acaso ¿no ves el color de mis ojos?- los señalo, su ojo derecho era de color verde zafiro, y el derecho era de color azul como el claro cielo de ese día.

-no lo había notado antes- la miro a los ojos –yo no creo que seas rara, mas bien es parte de ti y no te queda mal- dijo serio

-¿de verdad?- se sonrojo apenas, agacho un poco su cabeza, cruzando sus piernas nerviosas junto a las patas de su silla, buscaba un escondite en sus mechones marrones

-no es necesario que te pusieras así, si es la pura verdad, nunca miento- se cruzo de brazos como si hiciera un juramento –además ni notaran ese detalle, seguro les caerás bien- puso su mano en el hombro de ella, logro ver que Chad estaba tras de ellos, acomodando su cuaderno, lo saludo nuevamente

-esta bien, confío en ti- asintió calmada, se dio la vuelta al frente al presentir la entrada de un profesor

-buenos días clase- dejo sus libros en su escritorio –el día de hoy tenemos una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo- sonrió el albino profesor de larga cabellera, señalo con su vista a la joven –ven al frente por favor- le sugirió amablemente

-s-si- se levanto torpemente de su lugar, camino implorando confianza internamente, pero nadie se percato de cómo se sentía en verdad a lo sumo sus amigos nuevos, al llegar al frente, se coloco junto al profesor, quedo impresionada del atractivo adulto no al punto de lo que había experimentado con el joven desconocido anteriormente, pero le agrado la expresión bondadosa que naturalmente llevaba en su sonrisa

-yo soy Jushiro Ukitake, profesor de historia, cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarme, ¿harás el favor de presentarte a tus compañeros de clase?- con su cabeza le señalo a su clase

-hola, soy Mokashiya Yuna, pero pueden decirme Yuna- con sus grandes ojos, escaneo el aula, hasta notar que el "pervertido" también estaba allí, sentado en un rincón pero el asiento estaba invertido, balanceándose con el respaldo contra su pecho, con una gran sonrisa malévola, no quiso ni imaginar que pensaba en ese momento mientras la miraba tan fijamente, siguió observando, vio un joven de mirada seria, de cabello oscuro con unas gafas de marco rectangular, tenia una hermosa cruz colgando de su muñeca, cerca de el había una grácil jovencita pelirroja, con unas tiernas hebillas en flor en su cabello, por un momento deseó preguntarle de donde las había comprado pero siguió viendo quien mas estaba allí.

-ella ingreso a nuestro Instituto por una beca, eras una de las mas aplicadas de donde vienes ¿no?- sonrió, la joven quería que la tragara la tierra, no le gustaba que la adularan por sus buenas notas, mas si aun no estaba decidida que es lo que haría una vez terminada la escuela, trabajar o una carrera, ¿de que sirve adular a alguien tan indeciso? Todos la aplaudieron en señal de aprobación de ella, se sonrojo peor que un tomate, pero el profesor prosiguió –debido a esto tendrás un tutor- le explico- te ayudara a que te definas que disciplina, nos gusta motivar a nuestros mejores alumnos- le indico que se regrese a su asiento

-¿un tutor?- miro a su sensei, mientras se sentaba nuevamente -¿no cree que es demasiado?- le sugirió

-para nada Mokashiya-san, al terminar el día lo conocerás, seguro se llevaran bien- levanto su mano en señal de aliento -¡animo! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!- mostró su blanca sonrisa que combinaba con su cabello, acomodo su corbata de color café que hacia juego con su traje gris humo

-OK…- miro a Ichigo, sin poder comprender nada de lo que pasaba

-no te preocupes, los tutores son alumnos avanzados, solo quieren controlarte para que veas de lo que eres capaz, todos pasamos por eso- busco tranquilizarla, mientras el sensei escribía en la pizarra los deberes del día –ya conocerás a mi "tutora", bueno ex…- miro pensativo hacia arriba

-bueno- se acomodo en su sitio, aguardando a que sonara el timbre del descanso, pero se la paso mirando hacia la ventana que daba justo al dojo donde había estado y visto a ese hombre, sacudió su cabeza.

"_Será mejor que no piense mas en el, fue una simple casualidad, es un sitio muy grande como para verlo de nuevo. Nada de ilusiones absurdas, no soy una niñita"_

:::/:::

-Kurosaki no tienes modales- hablo serio, el joven de gafas, como si siempre buscara motivo de pelea, le ofreció a la joven un onigiri, que estaba sentada frente de el

-cállate, tu no querías hablar- comió con gran ansiedad su sándwich, mirándolo de reojo, apoyado en la pared próxima –por tu culpa, costo presentarlos- lanzo una mirada fulminante

-gracias Ishida-san- lo tomo con delicadeza en su mano, lentamente lo llevo a su boca –no discutan Ichigo-kun- lo calmo, el desvío su mirada mas pasiva

-¿segura que no quieres mi especial de postre?- pregunto con anhelo la joven pelirroja, brillaban sus hebillas como sus ojos, estaba a su derecha, Chad comía tranquilamente junto a Ishida

-no, por favor- estaba impresionada del helado cubierto con mayonesa –estoy llena- le caía sudor por su frente

-¿Itsugo no quieres que te alimente?- saco un onigiri para dárselo con su mano, la exuberante joven de cabellera verde

-Nel, no cargosees a Ichigo, es inútil pero puede solo- la reto una joven de cabello negro, de pequeña estatura

-no hacia falta que dijeras eso- la miro furioso el pelinaranja

-solo dije la verdad- silbo mientras sacaba más comida de su Tupper de Chappie

-Kuchiki-sempai, queria preguntarle algo- interrumpió la probable pelea -¿Cómo es eso de ser tutor?- se aproximo a ella, arrodillándose a su izquierda

-ejem- tosió un poco –nos asignan un alumno con capacidades especiales, ya sean físicas o de inteligencia como en tu caso, nuestro deber es que ese alumno se egrese con honores, y también es una ayuda para nuestro curriculum como futuros profesionales- explicaba con su cuaderno guiándose por sus dibujos, hechos por ella, se los señalaba.

-siguen siendo tan feos como siempre- se burlo Ichigo, a lo que Rukia respondió lanzándole el cuaderno por la cabeza, el joven apenas lo esquivo

-yo espero ser como Ni-sama- sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas

-¿Ni-sama?- pregunto interesada -¿tienes un hermano Kuchiki-sempai?- sorprendida insistió

-ya deja de decirme así, ¡al menos dime Rukia!- la señalo –si, Ni-sama es el mejor tutor del Instituto, acepta SOLO a casos que valen la pena, ojala te tocara el- sonrío como un sol, apretando sus manos como si rezara

-no creo que alguien así, se moleste por mi- sonrío, y siguió comiendo incredula

-no, yo creo que no le convendría para nada, es amargado, rara vez sabes como piensa, y se cree el mejor- dijo molesto, sacándose el cuaderno de su cabeza

-¡ho!- se río Rukia –lo dices por envidia, ¿Por qué es el más popular entre las chicas?- sonrió con malicia, rascándose su barbilla, Yuna movía la cabeza en dirección de quien hablaba como si se turnaran

-diría el que más rechaza- se cruzo de brazos, en señal de negativa –realmente no se que le ven a ese tipo-

-yo recuerdo de cierto chico, que lo reto a un duelo, para saber quien era el mas fuerte, pero termino siendo usado como trapo de limpieza del dojo- cerro sus ojos recordando

-¡cállate! Dijiste que eso no lo volverías a mencionar- salto de su sitio apuntadola con su mano

-calmate Kurosaki, es la verdad, además, creo que deben dejar de hablar del asunto- señalo a la nueva integrante del grupo –la están asustando mas de lo debido- se acomodo sus gafas, la chica estaba fija de rodillas en el piso

-Yuna-san ¿estas bien?- se preocupo Orihime por su nueva amiga arrimo su cara

-¡contesta!- Nel comenzó a sacudirla tomándola de sus brazos –¡YUNA!- mareo abruptamente a la pobre chica

-¡Kurosaki! ¡haz algo!- Ishida se acerco para tratar de zafarla pero fue inútil , Chad dejos su comida automáticamente

-Nel le vas a sacar el cerebro- Ichigo separó a Nel de Yuna, vio que sus ojos parecían remolinos –Yuna, contesta ¿estas bien?- quito los mechones de cabello del rostro de ella, apenas llegaban sobre sus hombros de largo

-si, no se preocupen, solo estaba pensativa- susurro apenas, al subir apenas su labio, logro dibujar alivio en el rostro de sus amigos -no sabia que tenias esa fuerza Nel, tratare de no hacerte enojar seguido- dijo en tono de broma, logrando sacar el clima tenso, tratando de que no culparan a la brusca mujer, se rieron en después de escucharla

Terminaron de almorzar, y se dirigieron a su aula, para recibir su última clase del día, Ukitake-sensei se aproximo a Yuna y le dijo que se quedara una vez terminara las clases, para que se le asignara su tutor. La joven asintió, algo expectante de lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho quien seria esa persona que la controlaría las 24 horas. Se despidió de todos, y pensó que seria mejor conocerse bien con esa persona para que no pasara nada malo en la relación que por conveniencia tendrían ambos.

:::/:::

"_y ahora ¿Qué? Sigo sentada o voy a caminar, esta espera me mata"_

Se levanto de su asiento y se fue a caminar por el pasillo, llevada por la ansiedad, iba de un lado a otro.

"_¿y si me toca alguien tan severo como el hermano de Rukia? No resistiré, pero se los prometí a mis padres ¿Qué hago ahora?"_

_Cerró sus ojos por un instante, como si cayera en un sueño profundo, los abrió al sentir acercándose unos pasos hacia ella, era una silueta familiar, ya la había visto antes, cuando se poso delante de su cuerpo, volvió a sentir ese calor interno nuevamente, mas cuando extendió su mano hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente una y otra vez, una caricia que jamás había recibido, alzo su vista para saber quien era el autor de las mismas, y se encontró con esa mirada profunda que capto su atención como el filo de la katana que encontró, solitaria, triste y con un fuego que solo esos ojos tenían, quiso demostrar que era un objeto que le pertenecía, aflojando su cuerpo contra el del alto hombre, permitiendo que su designio fuera su ley sin importar que hiciera lo mas impuro con ella. Cedió al dominio de el, sin titubear, admirando la perfección de sus rasgos, comenzó a explorarlo con sus labios._

Sin darse cuenta, que soñaba despierta, cayó al piso, quedando acostada boca abajo, se reincorporo lentamente, al ver a Ukitake-sensei corría por los pasillos, buscándola.

-¡Mokashiya-san! ¡Con que aquí te encontrabas!- la tomo del brazo y se la llevo –pensé que te habías marchado, apurémonos, no es muy paciente y se va enojar si nos demoramos mas- la guió por el pasillo

-lo siento- "_¿otra vez pensando en ese tipo?" _Meditaba al punto de creer que estaba loca por pensar en un completo extraño, hasta que llego al aula, sin levantar su rostro apenada por el pensamiento "sucio" que fue producido por el deseo de ese desconocido, se quedo detrás de su sensei

-Kuchiki-san, disculpa la demora, estaba en otro lugar, no se fue como creías- sonrió como si hubiera ganado una batalla -¿cierto Mokashiya-san?- no podía ver quien seria su tutor, ya que el sensei estaba en el medio de ambos

-no se volverá a repetir- _"seguro piensa que soy una irresponsable" _nolevanto su vista, ignorando si el la miraba o no, la luz del atardecer no dejaba que distinguiese bien la apariencia de esa persona.

-el ser impuntual es inadmisible- el joven no se inmuto de su postura, aun no veía bien a la chica, pero ella lo reconoció al instante, esa voz masculina calma e inexpresiva, que demostraba exceso de confianza, sintió un gran escozor en su espina dorsal

-ya están presentados, Mokashiya Yuna, el es Kuchiki Byakuya, y será tu tutor o guardián como prefieras llamarle- dijo Ukitake-sensei, se despidió de ambos dejandolos solos para conocerse mejor, el joven de cabello oscuro dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, estaba con una camisa blanca, corbata negra, y el pantalón gris caracteristico del Instituto, parecia que fue hecho para que lo usara.

-que coincidencia- mirándola desde los pies hasta la cabeza, minimizando aun mas su presencia con sus fríos ojos grises

-usted es el hermano de Rukia-sempai- dijo tibiamente, ocultando su vergüenza, ya que tenia la sensación de las frescas y vividas escenas de su sueño con el

-así es - hablo cortante, haciendo que perdiera la total esperanza de que pudiese sostener el hilo de la conversación para descubrir su misterio

-yo…- la interrumpió acercándose mas, se puso tan nerviosa que casi se cae sentada frente de el

-a partir de mañana, vivirás en mi mansión- le ordeno como si nada –de esa forma podré controlarte- cerro sus ojos afirmándose en el escritorio –será fácil darme cuenta si eres apta o no- la seguía analizando con la mirada

"_no por favor, es demasiado rápido, no resistiré, no resistiré, es tal como lo describían, y mas si me atrae ¿que le diré?_

_¿Dejare que haga todo lo que quiera? ¿Sin importar que no lo desee? Jamás seré fuerte…sola con el… "_

-¿te sucede algo?- la saco de su transe toscamente, sin importar el estado de la chica, su voz no transmitía calidez alguna

No sabia donde huir, o no quería en realidad, porque esa extraña atracción por el, la retenía, solo asintió con su cabeza, se despidió con cortesía, debía dar las noticias a su familia, sobre su mudanza, y preparar sus cosas, sin esperanza, simplemente esperando que efecto traerá todo, si esta causa que comienza vale la pena.


End file.
